An Unfortunate Turn Of Events
by Leandra Damien
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon return from a mission and are confronted with the daily life in the temple. Including needed visits to the Healer's Wing on Obi-Wan's part and a confusing yet interesting dinner.
1. Part I

This was originally planned as a One Shot but Antonia Rose and I went slightly overboard, so we decided to post two chapters. It started with one of us writing the first sentence in Aurebesh and the other continuing. We plan on writing more than just one One Shot together posting them on Antonia Rose's account or mine. So if you not already headed to her account, you definitely should after you read this story. She has written a few more stories all by herself and they are amazing!

Disclaimer: Yes, we are George Lucas and brilliant because we created the Star Wars Universe and all its characters. Not so, I lie!

* * *

Part I

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon as he left the ship and walked into the temple. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to go to bed. Unfortunately, his Master had other ideas. Instead of walking to their apartment, he turned into another corridor and headed to the turbolifts.

"Where are we going, Master?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer.

"Master, where are we going?", he asked again.

"Patience, Padawan!" was all he received as an answer from his Master and Obi-Wan decided to simply follow him.

After a short trip up and to the side with two turbolifts they arrived at their destination. Obi-Wan groaned silently and looked pleadingly to his Master.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I swear it, I'm fine!"

With one stern look Qui-Gon silenced his Padawan: "This is not a discussion. You are injured and you need treatment."

Quickly Obi-Wan went through his options. Maybe if he just tried to run away he could escape the terrible Healers?

Qui-Gon knew exactly what Obi-Wan was thinking. He decided to teach his Padawan a lesson. "Alright, if you are truly fine, we can go back to the apartment."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master suspiciously. Had his pleading really reached his Master's ears? Cautiously he followed Qui-Gon, who had already turned around and walked toward the turbolifts.

When they were a step away from the lift, Qui-Gon turned on his heels, grabbed Obi-Wan by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. He then casually started walking back towards the Healer's Wing.

"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed loudly. "Put me down! I'm not a child!"

"As long as you behave like one I will treat you like one, Padawan!"

"But Master I'm 14, and you are…"

Qui-Gon cut him off: "Old?"

Obi-Wan blushed and stuttered helplessly: "I didn't want to say that. You are acting like…"

Again he was interrupted: "You are right, I can use the workout just fine. Now stop kicking with your feet. You are going to hurt yourself again and me as well!"

With an exasperated 'humpf' Obi-Wan stopped struggling. He wouldn't admit it but the struggling made his shoulder hurt even more than it already did.

Without any more delay they reached the Healer's Wing and some medical droid approached them: "What is your status of health?" the droid rattled down his usual statement.

"Mine is just fine," Qui-Gon answered earnestly, "but my Padawan hurt his shoulder on our last mission and I don't know how severe the injury is."

"If you'll wait in the waiting room! I'll try to catch a healer. I'm sorry to say, but we are quite busy."

"Of course. Thank you for your assistance." With long strides Qui-Gon went to the waiting room and stept into it.

Another Master-Padawan pair sat in the waiting hall and Obi-Wan, still on his Master's shoulder, lowered his face ashamed and hid his by now deep red face in the folds of his Master's cloak.

"Master, could you please let me down?", he whispered quietly. "I won't try to run away, I promise. I've learned my lesson."

With a cocky grin Qui-Gon lowered his Padawan back onto his feet and held his unhurt shoulder to steady the swaying boy.

Obi-Wan didn't look into his Master's face, but he knew that Qui-Gon was happy with his accomplishment. He still felt ashamed, but he also knew that Qui-Gon's action was due to his own stubbornness. With as much dignity as he had left, he lifted his head and meet his Master's eyes.

"Take a seat, Padawan", Qui-Gon suggested and pushed him gently toward a free chair. With a deep sigh Obi-Wan lowered himself into the comfortable chair.

Since they entered the room no one had said a word. Suddenly a quiet chuckle came from the opposite side of the room and Obi-Wan looked up. If he could've gotten any redder he would have, but this time because of anger and not embarrassment. Of course Bruck, out of all living beings in the temple had to sit in exactly this room where Obi-Wan was carried into by his Master.

Bruck didn't even try to hide his delight, it was written across his face. It took all of Obi-Wan's Jedi training to ignore the other boy.

Just as he thought he needed to die in order to escape the situation, the medical droid entered.

"We are ready to treat your Padawan, Master Jinn. Please follow me!"

Obi-Wan never thought he would be glad to hear those words. He jumped to his feet and followed his Master, who had already left the room to follow the droid.

Qui-Gon turned around to make sure that his Padawan wasn't attempting to run away. He trusted his Padawan to have learned his lesson, but he also trusted him to hate the Healer's Wing with a burning passion, which caused the Padawan to hide away almost every time the Healer's Wing was even just mentioned. Or worse, it caused him to hide his injuries or underplay them. It was a reckless and not to mention dumb habit.

Tiredly Obi-Wan toddled through the bright corridors. He always felt exposed when finding himself in the Healer's Wing. He felt like he hadn't been able to take care of himself and he didn't like the feeling of it. Plus he didn't want his Master or anyone to worry about him.

They entered a small room with a cot standing in the middle of it. Healer Denan was smiling one of those so-glad-to-keep-you-here-for-as-long-as-possible-and-torture-you-with-boredom-just-because-we-can-smile and Obi-Wan groaned, which earned him a reproving look from Qui-Gon.

Reluctantly he let himself be heaved onto the cot by Qui-Gon.

"So, what appears to be the problem?" The healer asked, his fixed smile never wavering.

"It's nothing…" Obi-Wan said quietly, but Qui-Gon wasn't having it.

"On our last mission he was caught in a rockslide. He injured his shoulder." Qui-Gon explained curtly.

"Ah, I see," Healer Denan said, "I'll need to take a look, do you mind?"

Of course he minded! But Obi-Wan obeyed nevertheless. He removed his utility belt and carefully slipped his right arm out of his tunic, so the healer could examine his shoulder.

Qui-Gon flinched slightly at the sight. His Padawan's shoulder was a variety of deep purples, reds and blues. It looked painful. Why did Obi-Wan always insist that his injuries were "not that bad"?

The healer hummed as he viewed the shoulder from different angles. He then carefully felt along the bruise, causing Obi-Wan to wince as pain shot through his arm.

Healer Denan shook his head with disapproval "it's nothing" he muttered imitating Obi-Wan's previous statement. "You're lucky. You didn't dislocate your shoulder, but as you can see it's severely bruised. You will need plenty of rest." He turned his gaze to the Jedi Master. "Can I count on you to keep an eye on him or will we need to keep him here for a while?"

Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan's pleading look. "I will make sure he gets all the rest he needs, Healer Denan." Qui-Gon assured. The healer nodded his agreement, if slightly dubiously.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to fetch an ice-pack for the swelling." he said leaving Master and Padawan alone again.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Don't you think you're off the hook, little one! We're going to talk about this. Your health is important and I won't let you be so mindless with it. Until your shoulder is alright again, we'll visit the Healer's wing every other day until you're cleared by Healer Denan to attend 'saber classes again."

"But…"

"No, Padawan!"

Obi-Wan closed his mouth disapprovingly.

Qui-Gon didn't like to be so strict with the boy, but once more his Padawan had proven that he still needed to learn a lot about his health.

Healer Denan returned shortly. He placed the ice-pack on Obi-Wan's shoulder and instructed him to hold it in place. He put the boy's right arm in a sling to make sure he wouldn't move it too much.

"Alright, this is it. You are free to go!"

Obi-Wan didn't need to hear those words twice. Hastily he jumped off the cot onto his feet and bumped uncontrolled into Qui-Gon who steadied him by his healthy shoulder.

"Careful Padawan!" Qui-Gon teased and Obi-Wan muttered something about stupid slings and how they prevented balancing.

"Watch it, Padawan. Or I'll see to it that you wear it longer than you need too!"

Obi-Wan closed his mouth and headed for the door before Healer Denan could change his mind and keep him in the Healer's Wing after all.

"Thank you for your help, Healer Denan." Qui-Gon said gratefully.

"Of course. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you."

Qui-Gon followed his Padawan, who had already turned around a corner. Sighing Qui-Gon shook his head about the stubbornness of his Padawan.

"How are you feeling Oafy-Wan?" A mocking voice echoed around the corner and Qui-Gon stopped at once.

"Leave me alone, Bruck." The tired voice of his Padawan answered.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Bruck said in mock concern, "It must have been really bad if your Master had to carry you in." At that he burst with laughter.

Obi-Wan's cheeks went scarlet but he wouldn't let Bruck annoy him. "I thank you for your concern Bruck." He said sounding almost sincere. This infuriated Bruck.

"You think you're so high and mighty? You're not. You're just a clumsy oaf, you always have been, you always will be and one day Master Jinn will see it too. And then he will finally realise what a mistake he made."

Obi-Wan knew better than to let the other boy get to him, but Bruck's words hurt more than his shoulder did.

Qui-Gon decided that he had heard enough. With a sudden step he stepped around the corner and put his hand reassuringly on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

The other boy looked frightened for a moment but caught his mistake fast. An all too friendly smile fixed upon Bruck's visage and he bowed deeply in front of the Jedi Master.

"Master Jinn."

"Good evening, Initiate Bruck." Qui-Gon smiled as well, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's Padawan, actually!" Bruck corrected the Master friendly but insistently.

"My mistake, I seem to not be up to date. Who's your Master?"

"Master Dooku was so kind as to offer me his teachings around a year ago."

Qui-Gon hesitated slightly, before talking again.

"But he wasn't with you in the waiting room, was he?" Obviously he hadn't been there, or Qui-Gon would have noticed, but he wondered why he missed that his former Master had taken another apprentice.

"No, he's busy." Bruck offered no other explanation and Qui-Gon nooded.

"You better head back to the Healer's Wing. I think they are looking for you."

Just as he finished his sentence a medical droid appeared around the corner and almost collided with the tall stature of Qui-Gon.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm looking for… Ah, Padawan Chun, there you are. If you please follow me, we are ready to treat you!"

Bruck hurried around the Master-Padawan pair. Obi-Wan looked after him and wondered why Bruck needed to see a Healer.

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts when Qui-Gon turned him so they were facing each other. His Master kept a firm hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Obi-Wan knew he wasn't asking about his shoulder.

Obi-Wan averted his gaze; Qui-Gon had heard the conversation.

"Padawan, look at me." Qui-Gon said softly, yet there was still the hint of authority in his voice that made Obi-Wan obey. "I'm proud of you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked startled, he hadn't expected that.

Qui-Gon couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face, "Yes, Bruck was taunting you, but you remained calm."

Obi-Wan wanted to accept the praise but a part of him still dwelt on what Bruck said. His Master noticed and he stopped smiling, his face instantly becoming serious.

"You are not clumsy Obi-Wan. You shouldn't let that boy get to you. You are my Padawan, I will never regret that decision."

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master's face and saw that he was sincere. He then allowed a smile to cross his face. "Thank you, Master."

With a last reassuring squeeze, Qui-Gon let his Padawan's shoulder go. They continued their walk towards the turbolifts. Qui-Gon glanced down at the boy walking next to him. "If I'm completely honest, I was afraid you were going to let Bruck drag you into a fight."

"Even if I wanted to hit him I couldn't because this stupid sling prevents my arm from any movement." Obi-Wan replied. With a side glance he checked whether Qui-Gon had taken it as the joke he intended it to be. The face of his Master remained devoid of expression and Obi-Wan was left to wonder whether his Master had understood him or not.

Without another incident they reached the turbolifts and rode to their apartment. Obi-Wan felt relieved; finally he could fall into his own comfortable bed. On their last mission they slept mostly wrapped into their coats on the hard ground. It wasn't like he was deprived of sleep because of it, but he longed for the soft mattress and the tender blanket in his room.

Qui-Gon saw the longing look in his Padawan's eyes and eased into a small smile, getting Obi-Wan to rest tonight won't be a hard job.

Obi-Wan's dream of his bed got destroyed as soon as he saw a person waiting in front of their apartment.

Immediately Qui-Gon's smile died and the look on his face hardened. His words were cool when he spoke.

"Master Dooku."

"Qui-Gon!" Dooku said sounding almost excited to see his former Padawan, almost.

Obi-Wan was too tired to even attempt bowing to his grand-master, which earned him a disapproving look from Dooku but once more a steady hand from Qui-Gon on his shoulder.

"Excuse my Padawan's manners. We just came back from a mission and Obi-Wan needed medical assistance. He's probably exhausted by now and only wishes to reunite with his bed."

As if to prove that Qui-Gon was right in every way, Obi-Wan yawned loudly and didn't bother putting a hand in front of his open mouth. If he hadn't already been embarrassed enough today, he might have fallen asleep where he stood.

Dooku looked at the Padawan with a hint of disdain. If he were his Padawan, Dooku wouldn't have let him act so disrespectfully, no matter the circumstances. Qui-Gon should have reprimanded the boy, not defended him.

Subconsciously, Qui-Gon moved slightly so he was between Dooku and Obi-Wan, as if he were trying to protect his Padawan.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dooku. Fortunately, he had more important things to discuss. So, he didn't comment.

"My Padawan just sent me a message via his comlink. He said that you were back in the temple and I wanted to invite you for dinner."

"Maybe another time. As I just mentioned, Obi-Wan is tired and so am I. We would enjoy a little sleep before returning to the daily life of the temple."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at my place! I recall you still knowing where I live." With that he turned and left Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in front of their apartment.

"Well, that went well." Qui-Gon muttered and nudged Obi-Wan gently to the door that slid open.

"It went well now, but tomorrow will be a disaster." Obi-Wan made a grimace to Qui-Gon and his Master sighed.

"Let's not think about the dinner now. You and I should head to bed and get used to the time schedule of the temple."

"It'll be dark soon anyway." Obi-Wan pointed out, looking out the window. Another yawn escaped his mouth and Qui-Gon laughed quietly.  
"Now go to bed, little one! Don't let me repeat those words again."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight, Padawan."

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan walk to his bedroom and a tiny smile crossed his face. Just before he had told Obi-Wan that he wasn't clumsy but the boy swayed heavily as he walked towards the door and almost bumped into the doorframe which made him look like a clumsy but yet cute youngling.

After the door closed behind Obi-Wan Qui-Gon walked to his own room. He quickly changed into his sleep clothes and lay into his bed where he fell asleep at once.

...

Obi-Wan watched his friends perform kata forms and he had difficulties not to feel envious. By what he saw, his age mates had improved a good deal while Obi-Wan was on mission with his Master. Of course he had learned different things, but they only had to use their lightsabers once and that's when Obi-Wan got hit by the rockslide and almost dislocated his shoulder. The only relief he felt was that Bruck wasn't doing the katas either. In fact he wasn't even present for the lesson and Obi-Wan hadn't seen him all day even though they shared almost all of their classes.

He was left wondering what had happened. Perhaps he would find out at the dinner?

When the class ended he saw his friend Garen running towards him.

"Having fun?" He asked spotting the datapad in Obi-Wan's hand. He was supposed to be reading about different fighting styles. Although he had stopped to watch his age mates doing their katas.

Obi-Wan grimaced, "So much fun."

Garen laughed. "Do you know how long until you can join in again?" He asked sympathetically. He knew how much Obi-Wan wanted to join in.

"Not for sure, Healer Denan said I'll have to wear the sling for about a week and then I can slowly start to join in again." Obi-Wan said sounding slightly downbeat.

"Cheer up Obi, at least you have a great dinner with Master Dooku and Bruck to look forward to" Garen said with a broad grin. He was going to pat his friend playfully on the back but stopped himself, remembering Obi-Wan's injury.

"Ha ha Garen, thanks for your comforting words." Obi-Wan said with a deadpan expression.

"You know I'm always there for you when you feel down!" Garen held out his hand to help Obi-Wan get up.

Obi-Wan took the hand but added: "I can stand up on my own you know."

"I know." His friend said as they started walking towards the lockers.

"But seriously Obi-Wan, you and Bruck, dinner? I don't envy you one bit."

"I don't understand why Master Dooku invited us in the first place. It's not like he and Qui-Gon are particularly close."

"Maybe Bruck wants to finally talk openly to you and set your rivalry to an end." Garen fantasised.

Obi-Wan looked at his friend as if he had just fallen off a tree, an absurdly tall tree.

"Wow, Obi-Wan, Don't look at me like that. I was joking."

"Thank the Force! I thought you had lost your mind or something"

"How hard did you get hit by those rocks again?" Garen laughed.

"Shoulder Garen, not head!" Obi-Wan laughed back.

They walked towards the locker room together but stopped just before the door.

"Bant and Siri should be heading towards the canteen, I'll meet you there?" Garen asked.

Obi-wan nodded, "Don't take too long."

With a mock salute and a "Yes, sir" Garen disappeared into the locker room, leaving Obi-Wan to walk the corridors to the canteen by himself.

He made his way down the corridors but stopped abruptly when he spotted a head of white hair in the distance. He recognised Bruck almost immediately.

"What are you up to?" He muttered to himself.

His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow him.

Obi-Wan didn't follow him for long before he realised that Bruck was heading to his apartment with a handful of groceries.

Obi-Wan was almost disappointed, he had expected Bruck to be up to something.

Satisfied that he wasn't, he turned around again and headed towards the canteen to meet with his friends.

When he got there it didn't take him long to locate his group of friends. Garen was already sitting with Bant and Siri. Obi-Wan quickly joined them.

"Obi-Wan. I was worried you got lost or something." Garen said jokingly but looked slightly concerned.

"Not head, Garen!" Obi-Wan repeated to his friend.

Siri and Garen started laughing but Bant didn't seem amused.

"Sit down, Obi-Wan! You shouldn't take an injury so lightly." Bant reminded him and Obi-Wan felt like his Master was sitting in front of him. Siri must have thought the same, because she tried talking while controlling her breath from laughing.

"When did you become his Master, Bant?"

Obi-Wan suppressed a chuckle by pretending to cough and Bant looked offended which made her eyes glitter with water.

"Oh, come on Bant. Don't look like that!" Garen chimed in, stopping to laugh at once.  
Even Siri managed to calm a little, hiding quiet giggles behind her hand.

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" Bant turned accusingly toward Siri and pointed her finger at the other girl's chest.

Siri looked confused, she didn't exactly understand Bant's problem. Seeking her other friends help she looked to Garen and Obi-Wan.

"Bant you worry too much…" Obi-Wan tried to reassure his friend.

"And you don't worry enough." she cut in.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I'm fine, seriously. It's nothing life threatening."

Bant grimaced, "If your definition of fine is "not life threatening" then there is something seriously wrong with you."

"Calm down, Bant!" Garen said matter of factly and tried to put his hand over the table on top of hers.

Fast she pulled it away and glanced at him and Siri.

"You two are no better! Every time Obi-Wan gets hurt you help him sneak away from the Healer's Wing or avoid it altogether. Don't you care about his health?"

"Of course we care!" Siri objected against Bant's words.

"Yes, Siri is right! We do care!" Garen supported Siri.

"Is that so? You two…"

"Enough!" Obi-Wan cried and their table neighbours looked over to them. His friends closed their mouths and the other people returned to their meals.

"Bant, thank you for your concern, but you really don't need to worry. Trust me I'm not going to need to see a healer again anytime soon."

"Only when he gets his arm checked daily, because his Master insisted on it." Garen added and earned a did-you-have-to-say-that-side-glance from Obi-Wan.

Bant didn't seem convinced but she let it go. "Just promise me you'll look after yourself."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, "I promise"

...

"How was your day, Padawan?"

"So far so good." Obi-Wan replied absentmindedly, studying one of his datapads. Reading was pretty much the only thing he could do at the moment. Normally he enjoyed reading for a while but after the third datapad he grew tired of the lack of movement.

"Master Dooku is expecting us in a few hours." Qui-Gon said. He didn't get much of a response.

"Padawan, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up from his datapad.

"We are expected by Master Dooku in a few hours."

"So? That's plenty of time."

"Yes, you are right. Plenty of time to pay a visit to Healer Denan." Qui-Gon stated.

He quite enjoyed the look he received from his Padawan as a response to what he said.

"But Master, you said every _other_ day, not every day!" Obi-Wan tried to bargain.

"Hmm, I think you might have hit your head, little one."

"Not you as well." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. "Shoulder Master, not head!" he tried to reason.

"My apologies, Padawan." Qui-Gon laughed. "Think of it this way, if we go today, you won't have to go tomorrow."

Obi-Wan didn't seem happy with the idea in the slightest. "I already have to go through one unbearable thing today; don't make me go to the Healer's Wing as well!"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "Don't make me carry you there again." he warned.

Obi-Wan swallowed and then met his Master's narrowed eyes with his own. "You wouldn't dare."

"Care to find out?" Qui-Gon replied with a challenging grin on his face.

Obi-Wan weighed his options; he knew he was most likely going to lose, so he conceded.

"Fine." He said in a flat tone.

Qui-Gon smiled triumphantly, "I knew there was still some sense in you."

...

They reached the Healer's Wing without any problems and Healer Denan seemed pleased with the way Obi-Wan's shoulder was healing.

"You're in luck Obi-Wan, your shoulder is healing just fine. If you keep it rested and don't do anything too strenuous, I should be able to remove the sling within the week. As long as there aren't any complications, you don't actually need to come in for check ups."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. "Healer Denan, you are officially my favorite healer." With that he hopped of the cot and made to leave.

Qui-Gon frowned, "You shouldn't have said that." he whispered to the healer.

Healer Denan laughed, "My apologies, Master Jinn." He then turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, "I'll see you in a week then."

"And not a day before!" Obi-Wan assured before leaving the room.

Qui-Gon shook his head and then followed.


	2. Part II

Part II

Indecisively Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in front of Dooku's apartment. They had stood there for a few minutes, but hadn't quite managed to overcome their doubts about the dinner.

"I think we should just knock." Qui-Gon proposed hesitantly.

"Or we just turn around and pretend like we forgot all about the dinner. We still have the excuse of the mission." Obi-Wan turned slightly to show Qui-Gon that he favored his option out of the two, as just at that moment the door hissed open.

"Now come on in, you've lingered outside for quite enough time!" Dooku's voice called from inside.

Master and Padawan shared a tentative look before stepping into the apartment. Both had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

The door closed behind them as they stood taking in the sight.

Dooku was sitting on the sofa while Bruck finished laying the table. He briefly glanced towards the pair and Obi-Wan could tell that Bruck was looking forward to this dinner about as much as he was.

"Don't just stand there" Dooku said without looking up from his datapad. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared a look that said: comfortable?

They headed to the second sofa that was standing opposite Dooku's and sat down. An awkward silence filled the apartment, only the sound of the silverware clanging was audible.

What felt like hours later had probably only been minutes. Bruck cleared his throat and said: "The dinner is ready."

Dooku motioned to the table and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their seats. Bruck sat opposite from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked curiously at his plate. He didn't recognise the food on it. As it turned out, neither did Qui-Gon.

"So, what is this?" he asked curiously.

Dooku smiled as if he had just won some game. "Mikala."

"I've never heard of it." Qui-gon said with a frown.

"It's a specialty from the Avidon system. We were there on our last mission." Dooku explained.

"Ah I see." Qui-Gon said. He should have known Dooku would want to show off with something exotic.

Obi-Wan picked up his fork and prodded the pinkish mush on his plate. He was glad that he didn't need a knife to eat it, because he could only use one hand.

He waited for Bruck to try some before daring to take a bite.

It was strangely sweet and surprisingly Obi-Wan enjoyed it.

"It is delicious." Qui-Gon admitted.

"You sound surprised." Dooku noted. "You didn't think I was going to poison you, did you?" he laughed.

Even Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. "Of course not. I just know of your fondness to serve exotic food. I just never know if I like it as much as you do."

"Oh yes, I remember that you never liked trying anything new. I always had to try first before you even thought about eating it as well."

This perked Obi-Wan's interest and he had to hide a smile by taking another bite of food. Even Bruck enjoyed knowing that bit of information. Just like Qui-Gon he had doubts when trying new food and he sympathised with Dooku's former Padawan on a personal level.

They all relaxed slightly after the first words were spoken in such a friendly way and filled with nostalgia. Qui-Gon and Dooku exchanged a few memories of foreign planets and exotic food, while the two Padawans listened eagerly. Both of them had only visited a few planets in addition to Coruscant, since they only started traveling around a year ago, when they were chosen as Padawans. The idea of faraway worlds that could be visited filled them both with joy.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt slightly lightheaded. It was becoming more difficult to breathe.

Qui-Gon, who was having a reasonably polite conversation with his former Master, suddenly stopped talking as he felt a sense of destress from his Padawan. He turned to look at the boy sitting next to him. He was strangely pale.

"Master, I don't feel…" Obi-Wan started to say before he felt his throat close and he couldn't bring out another word.

"Obi-Wan? What is it?" Qui-Gon asked with worry.

Obi-Wan could barely breathe and the whole room seemed to spin.

Dooku was on his feet in a matter of seconds and called for a healer. Bruck just stared in shock.

Qui-Gon managed to catch his Padawan as he fell off his chair and carefully lay him on the floor. "Obi-Wan? Padawan, keep your eyes focused on me!"

His Padawan was only taking short breaths and when he reached for a pulse it was slow. He started panicking. He couldn't understand what had happened.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered and his ears were ringing. He saw Qui-Gon's mouth moving but didn't really catch anything his Master said. The lack of air stung painful in his lungs as he felt his airway constrict and his attempts to catch at least a little air failed. Black spots filled his vision and Qui-Gon was the last thing Obi-Wan recognized before he fell into darkness.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called but he got no response.

"Qui-Gon, calm down. Healers are on their way." Dooku assured.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Qui-Gon snapped.

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to his Padawan, he could hear him struggling to breathe.

Bruck had gone almost as pale as Obi-Wan as he watch the scene play out before him. When the healers finally burst into the room, he pushed himself against the wall so he wouldn't be in the way.

One of the healers gently pushed Qui-Gon aside as she knelt beside the unconscious Padawan.

Qui-Gon recognized Healer Denan as he entered the room as well. He glanced down at Obi-Wan and then turned his attention to the panicking Jedi Master.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"I… I don't know." Qui-Gon stammered as he tried to find his calm again.

Denan was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by the healer next to Obi-Wan.

"Code blue!" she called as she searched her med pack for an adrenaline shot.

Healer Denan pushed past Qui-Gon and knelt beside Obi-Wan to assist his colleague.

Qui-Gon didn't need to be a healer to know what code blue was. It meant cardiac arrest. At that moment Qui-Gon felt like his heart had stopped as well. Everything had happened so fast, one moment they were having dinner, the next his Padawan was dying on the floor of his former Master's apartment. Qui-Gon felt like he was on a different planet.

He was then slammed back into reality when he realised Healer Denan was talking to him again.

"...shock, we're taking him to the Healer's Wing."

Qui-Gon had missed the first half of the sentence, but didn't ask. He simply nodded.

He looked past the healer and noticed that Obi-Wan had been moved onto a stretcher. If he looked carefully enough, he could see the minute rise and fall of his Padawan's chest.

Qui-Gon finally let out the breath he had been holding. He was definitely getting too old for this.

He looked around the apartment. The half-eaten plates of food still lay on the table. His and Obi-Wan's chairs had been carelessly knocked over. Dooku sat on the sofa, observing the situation with an air of calm that suggested he was simply watching a mildly interesting holovideo. And then Qui-Gon's eyes fell on Bruck Chun. The young boy was frozen against the wall, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

Qui-Gon suddenly felt sorry for the boy. "Bruck?" he said softly. The boy turned to face him, "He's going to be alright." Qui-Gon assured. He didn't actually know if that was true or not but he refused to believe anything else.

Bruck seemed to relax slightly and nodded.

Qui-gon threw him a weak smile before leaving with the healers and his Padawan.

A few Jedi walked through the corridors and let them through. They all turned their heads and wondered what was going on. Even a group of Padawans stood to one side and Qui-Gon heard one of them cry in shook.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon twisted his head only to see a calamarien girl stand there in disbelief. He recognized Bant, Garen and Siri as the group of Padawans. Garen took a step after them and Siri hurried past him to catch up.

"What did he do this time?" Siri asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Qui-Gon answered shortly. Saying those words made the situation worse. His Padawan almost died and he didn't even know why. He wished he had heard what Healer Denan said.

The three friends remained silent, they could all tell that Qui-Gon was on edge and that worried them all.

Bant noticed that one of the healers constantly checked her datapad as she walked. Bant could see that the datapad was showing Obi-Wan's heart rate. It was weak but steady. The mere fact that they were keeping such a close eye on his heart rate made Bant worry even more than she already was. If that were even possible.

When they reached the Healer's wing, the three friends and a very unwilling Qui-Gon were asked to wait in the waiting room, while the healers took Obi-Wan into another room out of sight.

...

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and needed some time to understand where he was. But the bright lights and the white walls gave it away easily and he groaned. He couldn't believe he had actually passed out on his Grand-Master's floor.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Obi-Wan heard someone say. He turned his head to see Healer Denan looking down at him. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until next week." He continued with a smile.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I'm not here by choice."

"Hmm, indeed." Denan said. "You gave us all quite a scare though."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What happened?"

"Turns out you're allergic to Mikala." When Obi-Wan's frown deepened the healer clarified, "That pinkish mush you were eating."

Obi-Wan's frown turned into a look of understanding. "I'm allergic to it?" He asked bewildered.

Denan nodded, "I'm afraid so. You suffered from quite a strong reaction, you went into anaphylactic shock."

"Huh." Was all Obi-Wan managed to say.

Denan turned his attention back to the datapad in his hand for a moment. "Looks like your vitals are back to normal. More or less. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired. Apart from that I feel fine." Obi-Wan said.

Healer Denan studied him for a moment.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I really do feel fine."

"Whose definition of fine? Yours, your Masters or mine?" Denan inquired.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly. "My Master's definition of fine is unobtainable."

Denan laughed, "I'm going to trust you to tell me if something's wrong. Alright?"

"I will Healer Denan." Obi-Wan promised.

"In that case, I'll tell your Master that he can see you, before he breaks down my door."

Obi-Wan watched as the healer left. Moments later Qui-Gon rushed into the room.

He didn't say a word. In two long strides he was next to Obi-Wan. He held his Padawan's face in his hands and seemed to inspect every inch of it before finally breathing a sigh of relief and letting go.

"I'm fine, Master." Obi-Wan said which earned him a suspicious look from Qui-Gon.

"Is that so, Padawan? You know, I've heard those words quite often from you and they are mostly not true."

Obi-Wan considered his Master's words for a moment. "I know. But I really do feel fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He said earnestly.

"Alright," Qui-Gon said, deciding to trust his Padawan. "But you are staying here until Healer Denan discharges you. No discussion!"

Obi-Wan could see in his Master's eyes that he had truly been afraid of losing him, so he didn't object.

"I think we should have skipped out on the dinner after all." Obi-Wan said light heartedly.

Qui-Gon smiled, "I didn't know that my Master was going to try and kill you."

Obi-Wan laughed, "At least they won't be inviting us back anytime soon."

A knock on the door made the Master and Padawan pair look up. With a sigh Qui-Gon clicked the opening button and the door hissed open.

"I'll leave you with your friends." He said and walked past Garen, Siri and a worried looking Bant.

The door closed behind Obi-Wan's broad shouldered Master and Garen grinned cheekily over to him.

"I heard the food wasn't to your liking." He walked over and sat down on the cot Obi-Wan was lying in. He scooted to the side and sat up, leaning with his back on the wall.

"I actually liked it. It was sweet and strange looking but good. Until it made my airway close and almost killed me in the process."

"What's it called?" Siri sat on the other side of the cot, which left the ending of the bed to Bant.

"Mikala." Obi-Wan said. "It's a speciality from the Avidon system. Dooku was there on his last mission with Bruck."

"Bruck!" Garen said surprised.

"What?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't find that suspicious? Bruck doesn't like you at all. Don't you think he had something to do with your illness?"

"I don't think Bruck controls Obi-Wan's allergies." Siri mentioned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, no." Garen admitted and made a face.

"It was just bad luck." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You seem to have a lot of that." Siri patted Obi-Wan's shoulder and he winced slightly at the pain that was still erupting from the bruises.

"Siri, be careful!" Bant said accusingly.

"For Force's sake, Bant!" Siri turned abruptly towards her. "Could you just calm down for a minute? Since Obi-Wan came home from his last mission you are worrying about everything. I can't hear it anymore. It's absolut sith spit and you need to stop!"

The room went quiet for a moment and Bant's eyes slowly filled with water. Even Siri looked guilty upon her own words.

"That was mean, Siri!" Garen broke the silence and Siri spoke hastily.  
"I'm sorry Bant. I spoke to harshly."

The other girl still looked like she was about to cry, but she nodded slowly.

"I guess I was worrying too much, but I can't help it. I just care about you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled towards Bant. "Thanks Bant, I care about you too. I care about all of you.", he added and Garen pretended to puke.

"That's so cheesy, I think you really have fallen on your head after all."

Siri laughed out loud. Obi-Wan joined in and even Bant couldn't hide a smile crossing her face.

"You know, Bant, I just found out your profession after all." Siri spoke between giggles. Garen jumped in knowingly: "Of course, it's totally obvious. Bant, you're gonna be a healer!"

"You think so?" Bant looked slightly doubtful but also proud and happy.

"Yes, Bant. You have the needed passion to help people and I think everyone would for once enjoy going to the healers, because you're so nice with everyone."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. That's really kind of you to say."

Another silence came upon the room and Obi-Wan hid a yawn behind his hand.

"We should go, shouldn't we?" Bant asked sympathetically and Obi-Wan nodded slightly. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he realised how much the anaphylactic shock had drained him of energy and he still felt a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen before.

One after the other his friends gave him a hug and waved their goodbyes. Tiredly Obi-Wan sank into the big pillow and fell asleep immediately.

...

Obi-Wan woke up when he heard a hesitant knock on the door and sat up. He wondered who it could be. It was early morning and he wasn't expecting Qui-Gon until midday and his friends were still in class.

Realising that the person at the door was probably waiting for a reply, he spoke up. "Yes?"

He then found the last person in the galaxy he expected to see at the door.

"Bruck" Obi-Wan said with complete surprise.

The white-haired boy stepped hesitantly into the room. Obi-Wan had never seen him look so unsure before.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you came all the way here just to make fun of me Bruck." Obi-Wan said with mild annoyance.

Bruck's eyes widened and he shook his hands defensively. "No, of course not!"

Obi-Wan was completely dumbstruck, perhaps he was still sleeping?

"I was being sincere." Bruck continued.

"Oh." Obi-Wan said, he was completely thrown off. Was this some trick?

"Ehm… I'm fine. I should be able to leave when my 24 hours of observation are up." Obi-Wan finally replied.

Bruck nodded, "Good. My Master and I were worried." He laughed nervously, "I thought we might have killed you…"

Obi-Wan didn't know which was harder to believe: that Dooku was worried or that Bruck was.

Bruck cleared his throat and straightened himself up again. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're alright." He then turned on his heels and made to leave.

"Bruck?" Obi-Wan called after him.

He stopped mid step and turned.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said.

"For what, almost killing you?" Bruck teased.

Obi-Wan laughed, "No. Thank you for coming."

Bruck smiled and nodded once, "You're welcome." With that Bruck left the room.

Obi-Wan stared at the door for a long while after. He wondered whether the visit had actually happened or not.

...

Obi-Wan was released by Healer Denan from the Healer's Wing two days after he came in. They monitored his heart rate closely and his airway only opened slowly, therefore Healer Denan found it best to make him rest and do nothing strenuous until his lungs worked fully again and his heart rate was back to normal. By the time he was free to go, Obi-Wan practically ran out the Healer's Wing. He was even cleared to take his arm out of the sling and the newly gained freedom made him all excited.

His Master had come to hear Healer Denan's decision. Although he showed his disagreement with Healer Denan's clearance on Obi-Wan's arm he had said nothing and followed Obi-Wan out of the Healer's Wing at a more casual pace.

"Can I go to 'saber practice, Master?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully when they walked by the training halls.

"I can't actually hold you back, since Healer Denan cleared you, but I'd rather see you not go." His Master admitted.

Obi-Wan weighed the two adults' decisions against each other and decided to follow Healer Denan. He really did like the healer by now.

"See you later at the apartment." Obi-Wan told his Master and ran into the training hall towards his age mates.

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, he could only hope that the boy wouldn't overwork himself, but he also knew that he needed to move after the long time he was practically captivated in the Healer's Wing. So he just turned with a small sigh and walked to their apartment.

Obi-Wan ran to Master Sahlin and bowed before him.

"Padawan Kenobi, I'm glad to see you back in class. Are you officially cleared by a Healer to attend the training?"

Obi-Wan nodded and handed the Master his datapad with the signature from Healer Denan saved on his medical documents.

"I see you went through quite a lot. Now, please join the others during kata repetition. They are performing the basics; you shouldn't have difficulties with keeping up."

Obi-Wan bowed again and took of his coat. Quickly he put the coat to the side and joined his age mates. Siri and Garen scooted to the side and took Obi-Wan in between, which made him stand behind Bruck.

Whilst going through the katas Obi-Wan started to regret being so hasty to start doing exercise again.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who was struggling. Bruck seemed to be having difficulty as well. Obi-Wan then remembered that Bruck had been at the Healer's Wing when his Master carried him so unprofessionally and totally embarrassingly into the waiting room.

Again Obi-Wan was left wondering what Bruck had. Perhaps he would find out.

Master Sahlin moved in front of the Padawans: "Alright, that's enough katas for now. You'll train combat now, one against one. Karney against Alena, Siri against Garen, Maeve against Keelia, Nyle against Arawn."  
The mentioned Padawans moved towards each other, headed for the sparring ring and bowed before each other before they started. Only Obi-Wan and Bruck stood a little lost in the middle of the training hall eyeing each other questioningly.

"Master Sahlin, what about us?" Bruck asked after sharing the dubious look with Obi-Wan.

"You both look like you need a break. Sit to the side and drink some water, then watch the others." Master Sahlin suggested and turned to watch the other Padawans.

At first Obi-Wan felt envy. He was cleared by Master Denan to attend training after all, but he had to give Master Sahlin credit. The katas really had drained him of more energy than usual and his shoulder stung slightly. Therefore he didn't object and walked to the side benches. He took a bottle of water and sat down.

Bruck was still standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and watching the others. Suddenly the boy sighed heavily and walked to the benches towards Obi-Wan. Without saying a word he dropped next to Obi-Wan and took a bottle of water as well.

In hopes that Bruck's visit hadn't been one of his imaginations due to the lack of oxygen Obi-Wan cautiously asked the question he was curious about since Qui-Gon had dragged him to the Healer's Wing.

"Why were you in the Healer's Wing, Bruck?"

Bruck looked at Obi-Wan like he had just fallen off a tree. "Huh?"

"You know, when my Master carried me into the waiting room. What were you doing there?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not of your concern!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just figured since you came and visited me in the Healer's Wing something changed between us."

"Like what? Suddenly I would care for you?"

"It must have been something that made you come."

The other boy reminded silent and Obi-Wan frowned, Bruck hadn't answered his question.

"Bruck, why is Master Sahlin not letting you fight?"

"If you really need to know, I tore a ligament. Why are you acting like this anyway?"

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be silent. He didn't know what Bruck meant, he had only been curious and tried to be nice, since the other boy had visited him in the Healer's Wing after Obi-Wan had suffered from an anaphylactic shock.

"Listen!" Bruck started: "Just because I visited you once and was maybe nice to you, doesn't make us friends, alright? I was just surprised that you almost died. If it hasn't come to your of oxygen deprived brain yet, I was worried that I might be guilty of your early death. I might not be overly fond of you, but I don't want to be at fault for your passing into the force, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was startled by Bruck's words: "You called me Obi-Wan!", he said surprised, his mouth falling open.

The other boy looked at Obi-Wan questioningly: "That is your name isn't it?"

Right then Master Sahlin called for them: "Padawan Kenobi, Padawan Chun, it's time you join us again. We'll end the training with another round of katas."

Hastily Bruck jumped to his feet and took his place. A little slower Obi-Wan followed him and stood again between Siri and Garen.

Siri looked at her friend in wonder and Garen whispered a question: "What happened, Obi-Wan?"  
"You're literally beaming Obi-Wan. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you and Bruck had a pleasant conversation." Siri chimed in teasingly.

"Actually, yes. We did."

* * *

This is the end of Antonia Roses and my first One Shot together. We hope that you enjoyed reading it and we'd like to thank everyone who read this story, favorited it or left a review. We really do appreciate it!


End file.
